mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Portable infoboxes
All right, after some time, I managed to make a portable infobox. Almost everything should be kept (I'm having some trouble with adding the icons in top left and right corners). The only thing that may look a bit odd, after the infoboxes would be updated, are those captions, since now it is in tabber (meaning "the upper image" would be image 1 and "the lower image" would be image 2). Anyhow, what do you think? Click here. Energy X ∞ 22:15, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :I think this is great. I've seen it on some other wikis, this will be particularly useful here where characters have different (or less similar) appearances in each game. For instance, the "Image 1" and "Image 2" tabbers can be replaced by, say, Barbarian and Wizard appearances of Tarnum (who switched classes like I change socks). Frankly, I've wanted to make something like this on the C&C Wiki for a while, but didn't have the knowhow. Sheldonist (yell!) 22:26, April 3, 2016 (UTC) : Looks good. I created a portable Castle infobox at Template:Castle/Draft, but couldn't figure out a way to set image size. Have you figured out a way to accomplish that?Narve (talk) 17:41, April 4, 2016 (UTC) After some testing and working, here's the improved infobox. |alternate1 = |alternate2 = |image1 = Raelag.jpg |image2 = Agrael.jpg |caption = Raelag, as "himself" and as "Agrael" |header1 = Information |Row 1 title = Class |Row 1 info = Demon Lord (as "Agrael") Warlock (as "Raelag") Darkblade |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = World |Row 3 info = Ashan |header2 =Map |bottom1= }} If there is no opposition, then I think we can apply this to most infoboxes. The only problem I see is that infoboxes with two images will have incorrect captions (since it is written above and below). Energy X ∞ 10:41, December 3, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, that works well. : Are you sure the captions work? Because I can't see a caption here, or on any portable infobox. If they don't, that problem isn't really relevant.Narve (talk) 12:42, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It was a wrong parameter, should be fine now. Energy X ∞ 12:53, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I think that it looks really good. There are plenty of characters in Might & Magic games that have different appearance, even inside the same game. :::An infobox like that would benefit Biara, because she had quite a few disguises throughout Heroes V. There are also instances where portraits of heroes changed depending on an add-on. Tieru and Zehir, for example, looked a bit different in ToE compared to vanilla Heroes V. :::I don't see the point in the map header if it is primarily used for heroes, but I guess it could be applied to campaign map entries in some way.--Edgus (talk) 16:02, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::This was just a sample; the maps will be applied to the scenario infoboxes. It was just a demonstration how to make that section clickable to expand. Energy X ∞ 21:37, December 4, 2016 (UTC)